


Two boys 1 Cup

by pigeon_whisperer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, too sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeon_whisperer/pseuds/pigeon_whisperer
Summary: 😏
Relationships: Klance - Relationship





	Two boys 1 Cup

**Author's Note:**

> ☠️TOO SEGGSY☠️

“Wow,” lance said as he farted on Keith’s face. “That sex was poggers.” 

Keith started crying from the stench of the ass juice. But that didn’t stop lance mcfart.


End file.
